The Unknown Archer
by Soap Sudz
Summary: "Hellhounds leaped ahead of the line from time to time. Most were destroyed with arrows, but one got hold of an Apollo camper and dragged him away. I didn't see what happened to him next. I didn't want to know." TLO. That camper that Percy saw has his own story to tell of how he died that night. One-shot


**Rick Riordan Wrote **_**The Last Olympian**_**, Not Me.**

_"We came in for a low pass, and I saw the Apollo campers retreating. They would hide behind cars and snipe at the approaching army, setting off explosive arrows and dropping caltrops in the road, building fiery barricades wherever they could, dragging sleeping drivers out of their cars to get them out of harm's way...Hellhounds leaped ahead of the line from time to time. Most were destroyed with arrows, but one got hold of an Apollo camper and dragged him away. I didn't see what happened to him next. I didn't want to know." -The Last Olympian, 182_

* * *

Nock, aim, shoot. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock aim, shoot. Dodge. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock aim, shoot.

My body was in a rhythm. It was acting on its own. I had trained and trained my whole life for this one moment. I risked a glance at my siblings. A couple were lying on the ground either dead or injured. I never would found out. Everyone else wasn't looking too much better. We all had cuts, scrapes, bruises, and were bleeding from somewhere. My heart dropped just looking at us. I knew that we probably wouldn't make it. Kronos was strong enough. Then he joined with Luke. He's invincible and can stop time. I just couldn't understand why we were even trying to stop him. Whats the point infighting for a lost cause?

Nock, aim, shoot. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock aim, shoot. Dodge. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock aim, shoot.

Then I remembered my family. The gods were my family whether I liked it or not. Percy Jackson knows that he will die in the end but he's the one leading us. As cheesy as it might sound, he was my role model. I wanted to grow up to be just like him. Sure, I'm a son of Apollo, he's a child of Poseidon. But I felt as if he was my big brother, even though he doesn't even know my name. Percy wouldn't stop stop fighting unless he died. I decided right then that I would too. I gathered the rest of my strength and let out a scream and charged the monsters. My siblings joined me as we charged.

Nock, aim, shoot. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock aim, shoot. Dodge. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock aim, shoot.

Worst. Idea. Ever. We quickly realized that. Even though it was past midnight, I could easily see the other army and it was huge! Fire was burning all around me. I saw a lady sleeping in a car that was about to be smashed. I quickly dove in and pulled her out and not a second to soon. The car was smashed to pieces as I pulled her to the side of the road. Michael yelled for us to retreat. I hide behind a car, quickly shot, then moved again. As I did, I tried to move as many pedestrians out of harm's way. But more and more monsters kept coming.

Nock, aim, shoot. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock aim, shoot. Run. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock, aim, shoot. Nock aim, shoot.

An entire phalanx of _dracaenae _came marching in. I tried shooting for chinks in their armor, but even for a child of Apollo it was hard. Then, out of nowhere, hellhounds jumped out ahead of the line.

Nock, aim, shoot. Nock… I was out of arrows!

Panic spread through my body. I didn't even have time to register what was happening. A big black hellhound jumped out from behind the line and grabbed me. It's hard to describe what happened next, but two things that I know for sure was pain, and Percy. The pain came right away. A pain that burned brighter than a thousand suns. There was so much pain that I couldn't register it all. My body went numb. Percy was after. As the hellhound dragged me away, I saw him. He was sitting on his pegasus just watching. I tried to call out to him, but my voice didn't work. I felt my neck and saw that my hand was covered in blood, I probably had a huge gash on my neck. Percy and I locked eyes for a moment. I realized he wouldn't be able to help me, no one would be able to.

I want to say that in my last minutes I came to great life revelation, that I laughed in the face of death. But I can't. Instead I just laid there watching the hellhound eat me alive. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I saw yellow dots dance before my eyes. I knew that I was dying. The last thing I remember before Elysium was thinking of my burial shroud. I hoped it would be golden with my name written across the top in cursive. I hoped Percy would see it. I hoped dad would see it. I hoped that they would be proud of me.

* * *

"_As Grover planted the laurel sapling, Annabeth and I went around trying to cheer up the wounded. I passed a satyr with a broken leg, a demigod who was bandaged from head to toe, and a body covered in the golden burial shroud of Apollo's cabin. I didn't know who was underneath. I didn't want to find out." -The Last Olympain, 299._

* * *

**Hey Guys, Soap Sudz here. Thanks for reading my first ever story on FanFiction! I really appreciate every single one of you guys who took time to read this. I would really love it if you were to review this. I don't care if you are reading this in 2017, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm working on a few other stories right now so be ready for some more stuff from me!**

**Thanks again to everyone,**

**~Soap Sudz**


End file.
